


School Daze

by the_purity_pen



Category: Javier Pena - Fandom, Narcos, Narcos (TV), Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_purity_pen/pseuds/the_purity_pen
Relationships: Javier Peña & Reader, Javier Peña & You, Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Kudos: 2





	School Daze

Your fingers tapped nervously along the edge of your desk, your eyes fixated on the screen of your laptop. You hated these virtual class meetings. They always sent your nerves on edge and despite you having to do this for nearly a year, you still got nervous every time a new school term started.

The loading screen sat as you waited for the new professor to allow you into the meeting. It was still five minutes before the start of class but your nerves told you to log in early. As you fidgeted with the flaking paint at the edge of the desk, a pair of hands came to your shoulders and made you jump.

“Relajate, hermosa,” Javi’s voice cooed quietly in your ear when he leaned forward to put pressure on your muscles. Your body immediately relaxed under his ministrations and the softness of his kisses along your ear, up and over your head and to your other ear. Small goosebumps awoke down your arms causing you to shudder slightly.

“Javi, I just already know I’m gonna hate this,” you whined pathetically but the last bit of your words turned into a relaxed moan at the feel of his hands finding a small knot at the base of your neck. His thumbs worked the muscles until the knot loosened and it felt like a whole flood of relaxation hit you at once.

“I know, I know. I’ll be here okay?” he murmured against your head as he slid himself over to sit on the floor with his back to the drawer side of your desk. He held his hand up and let you place your left hand into his palm. He rested the back of his hand on your knee. You looked down at him and he gave you a warm smile before turning his head to kiss your hand just as your professor came onto the screen announcing his welcome message to the class.

An hour later and your brain felt fuzzy. The kind of fuzzy that happened when a bunch of information about a new class was thrown at you on the first day. When the meeting was closed out, you let out a heavy sigh and looked down to Javi who was just staring up at you with those deep brown eyes.

“You did it,” he reminded you as he shifted up onto his knees, his hands turning you in your seat. “You did so well hermosa. I’m so proud of you,” he cooed as his hands shifted up your thighs and down in slow steady movements. You felt your face get hot with embarrassment that he had been sitting there watching and listening to you make a fool of yourself with your little introductory breaking the ice game.

“I’m just glad that’s one done. I have two more tomorrow,” you told him as his hands slid up your inner thighs, pressing against your core, causing you to suck in a breath. “Javi,” you whimpered his name at the sensation before his hands were sliding back to your knees over your leggings.

“Let me reward you for a job well done during class, baby,” he told you and when you looked into his eyes you saw the flame of desire behind them. His pupils widened as his hands slid back up to your hips and gripped at the fabric of both the leggings and your panties. You nodded slowly and lifted your hips to let him pull down the fabric with ease.

The moment they were down around your ankles, Javi pulled only one leg out before his eyes were glued to your fluttering cunt. “Que linda,” his voice groveled before he was running a finger up your inner thigh, causing your hips to twitch at the sensation of his touch.

You held your breath and let your head roll back as his finger gathered up the slick that was forming. He slowly pistoned his finger in and out of you, working you up and he was doing it so well that you wouldn’t last long. “Javi, please,” you whimpered, your hips gyrating on the chair trying to gain more friction where you needed it most.

Javi let out a low grumble that resembled a growl before his face was attached to you and his tongue slipped out to lick a stripe from bottom to top. He suckled on your clit and lifted his eyes to watch you fall apart above him, melting into the seat with each movement of his strong tongue.

His eyes slipped closed as his cock twitched within his jeans, hearing your moans and sounds pour from your mouth as you quickly neared your high. He started to lap at you in methodical rhythms as two fingers pressed into you and curled up just right to hit that deep bright spot within you that had you crying out.

Your hips bucked against his face, your hands gripped the arms of the chair so tight that they would be numb later. You cried out as your orgasm washed over you and Javi didn’t stop or slow down for even a second, lapping and eating at you as a man starved, working you right through it.

Your breathing finally came down as the stars behind your eyelids faded and you looked down in time to see Javi give one last kiss to your clit before slowly sucking on his soaked fingers. Your eyes widened when you noticed just how soaked his chin and mustache were.

“Did I-?” you started and he nodded with a smug grin.

“Oh you absolutely did hermosa. I wanna see you do it again later,” he winked as he stood up, adjusted his now hard cock in his jeans and leaned over to kiss you. Before his lips could touch you, your hand flew out to grab at his cock through the denim.

“Your turn.”


End file.
